Chocolat et BA
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: C'est mon devoir, en tant qu'ami et bon samaritain, de faire ce que je fais. Je suis trop gentil, je sais...Sauf que là, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué. J'ai oublié l'élément necessaire. Je suis dans la merde. Et je m'appelle, m'appellais, Sirius Black, et je ne veux vraiment pas mourir de la main de mon meilleur ami, ça serait supide.


**Ce One shot est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof, avec pour thème «oublier », pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

J'ai oublié le chocolat. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça n'est pas très dramatique, en même temps, pour tout personne normal en situation normal, cela serait juste un petit inconvénient que l'on pourrait remettre à la cave. Seul problème étant que je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler de normal, et que je ne suis pas non plus en situation normal. Ça serait trop simple !

C'est aussi étonnant à quel point ce petit oublie risque de changer ma vie, en effet, je risque de mourir dans les minutes à venir si je ne trouve pas de solution. Vous me direz que j'exagère, que je dramatise, c'est faux ! Bon pas complétement faux, mais peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir de craindre pour ma vie lorsque j'ai oublié la drogue d'une personne dangereuse ? Et quand je dis dangereuse, ce n'est pas un simple « j'ai les armes nécessaire à une mort violente qui peut laisser quelque traces sur le sol ». Non, non, non. Encore une fois ce serait beaucoup trop simple. C'est plus dangereux dans le genre « Je suis un sorcier drogué au chocolat, qui peut te tuer de sang froid avec violence et douleur, sans laisser une seule trace derrière moi ».

Après c'est vrai que je suis aussi un sorcier, mais je n'ai pas l'imagination ni la capacité mental pour éviter toute tentative de meurtre de la part de Rémus ! Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai un instinct de survie. Si, si je vous jure ! Même que c'est pour ça que j'ai évité au maximum la colère Rémus et de McGonagall.

Enfin, bref ! Pour en revenir à nos loup-garou j'ai oublié le chocolat. Et ça c'est la merde.

Pour vous expliquer la situation, je dois ramener à Remus son paquet de chocolat en plus de ses devoir, notre loup étant à l'infirmerie. Il est aussi de très, très mauvais poil tant qu'on lui a pas amené ses chocolats. Or cette fois ci, c'est à moi de les ramener, et tout le monde le sait, donc je ne peux pas faire passer ça comme étant la faute de James ou Peter. Et dernière chose, je viens de réaliser cela alors que je suis en train de passer les portes de l'infirmerie.

La conclusion logique, est que je suis foutu. On ne retrouvera jamais mon corps. Je peux dire adieu à toutes les filles de Poudlard qui n'attendaient que moi pour leur faire découvrir un monde merveilleux, adieu au whisky-pur-feu, adieu aux belles motos moldu, adieu aux délicieuses patates douces des elfes de maison, adieu-

Bref, adieu les belles choses de la vie quoi. A moins que… Que vois-je là-bas ? Ne serait-ce pas ? Mais si ! Je suis peut-être sauf ! Le lit de Rémus étant dans le fond de l'infirmerie, caché par un paravent il ne me voit pas, je peux donc emprunter sans scrupule ces chocolats qui trainent sans but. Comment-ça ils appartiennent à cet élève bleu à pois jaune alité ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Et puis de toute façon, il ne peut pas en profiter à leur juste valeur, regardé ! Il dort ! Je peux donc les lui prendre sans aucun problème !

En plus je lui rends service, je lui évite de s'inquiété pour sa santé et son poids, puisque les calories affreusement bourratives des chocolats seront beaucoup mieux utilisé par Rémus. Voyez, je fais ma BA du jour, n'est-ce pas admirable ? Je pense toujours au bien être de mon prochain.

Et je peux maintenant rendre visite à Rémus sans craindre trop pour ma vie. La vie n'est pas magnifique ? Je chanterais presque la chanson du bonheur tellement je suis heureux d'avoir évité la crise

« , puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec ces chocolats ? »

….Ooups, je l'avais oublié celle la…Le dragon de l'infirmerie. Flûte. Je crois que je vais me faire éjecter manu militari de ce lieu paisible et horriblement blanc….Sans les chocolats bien sûr. Mais je reviendrais, je le jure sur mon honneur de maraudeur, et cette fois-ci, je n'oublierais pas.


End file.
